


Trumpets

by whenyouwanttosucceed



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-06 00:03:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1837024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenyouwanttosucceed/pseuds/whenyouwanttosucceed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Ashlyn and Ali's 4 year anniversary, and Ashlyn needs some ideas for a gift for her girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trumpets

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song "Trumpets" by Jason Derulo. Chances are that this will probably eventually become explicit.

It was Monday. Ashlyn woke up suddenly, feeling Ali roll over beside her. She opened her eyes slowly and squinted at the bright Washington sun shining through the window. The team had a day off, in account of not having any upcoming games this week, so the couple could sleep in for the first time in weeks. Between travel, fitness sessions, game days, and early practices, a day off was pretty rare. Assuming she was awake for good, Ashlyn carefully separated herself from her girlfriend and tiptoed into the kitchen to make a pot of coffee.

"Morning babe," Ashlyn glanced over her shoulder as Ali sleepily wandered into the kitchen. 

"Morning," Ali replied, hiding a yawn. She was secretly thankful that her girlfriend had already gotten up to start the coffee so she didn't have to. Ashlyn walked up to their small kitchen table with two mugs in hand; one she set in front of Ali and the other she set down for herself. A comfortable silence fell over them. Ali focused on not falling back asleep just sitting there, while Ashlyn mused at how tired her girlfriend was. 

"What do you want to do today?" Ali interrupted Ashlyn's thoughts.

"You." Ashlyn answered with a grin and a glint in her eye.

"Ash I'm serious," Ali whined.

"So am I," she protested but softened when she noticed the look on Ali's face. "Okay, what were you thinking?"

"I don't know..." Ali trailed off. "We could celebrate our anniversary early, since I have camp and stuff next week."

_Oh shit!_ Ashlyn thought. She had completely forgotten thattheir anniversary was only two weeks away. Ali quickly noticed the look of worry on her girlfriend's face and started laughing out loud. 

"Ash! Did you forget?"

"No! Of course I remembered! I would never forget that, Alibean." Ashlyn rose from the table and collected their mugs, giving Ali a kiss on the cheek as she walked to the sink.

"Well the look on your face said otherwise," Ali giggled. "And Ash, I really don't want anything big this year," Ali added, remembering her last birthday, where Ashlyn had flown Kyle in for the  weekend. She knew full well that her girlfriend hadn't remembered to get her a gift either, but she didn't mind.

"Oh don't worry, I already got you something," Ashlyn lied. _Shit, what should I get her? I'm already running low on time._

"Ohhh really? Can I know what it is, then?" Ali played along, knowing that Ashlyn was trying to lie just to please her.

"Nope. It's a secret. Sorry." 

"Maybe I'll just have to get it out of you another way," Ali whispered, walking up behind her girlfriend, cupping one hand over one of Ashlyn's breasts and gently playing with the waistband of her shorts with the other.

"Hey! That's cheating!" Ashlyn protested but tried to shift her hips so that Ali's hand would fall lower. 

"Okay fine," Ali wrapped her hands around Ashlyn's waist and rested her head on her shoulder. 

Ashlyn moaned in protest.

"Hey babe, I think that I'm going to go to the store and get some things for when I leave for camp in a week. You can take your car and have some time alone, just in case you need to go shopping for a gift, or something."

"Hmm, I'll consider it. The problem is that I already have a gift."

"Okay. Just in case you don't. I'll be gone for a good hour and I wouldn't say no to a dozen roses. Just for future reference." Ali grinned and turned on her heel towards the shower.

-

"Shit!" Ashlyn exclaimed out loud. Almost 30 minutes had passed, and she honestly had no clue what to give Ali for their anniversary. She didn't want to take Ali's bait; she wanted to do something thoughtful, and creative, and hopefully quick because Ali would be leaving for camp in exactly one week and she needed plans before then. 

All this and it was only Monday.


End file.
